The day you finally said i love you
by parkourmaster07
Summary: Shizuo had his eyes on his classmate named Izaya but what pisses Shizuo off is Izaya gets special treatment from his teachers and rarely talks to class. when he confronted him he found out that he had fallen for him even though he can't hear the beautiful voice of the raven. (OOC...i warned you)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I decided to write this one shot! Yay! This stroty is bugging my while writting other stories and i just need to write this so that it won't bug anymore.. it's either i decide to say it's one shot or i'll cut it and make two chapters if it's too long...either way enjoy the power of SHIZAYA!**_

The day you finally said I love you

The school is still normal as usual, nothing out of ordinary. Students continued their business, listening to teachers and focusing on the lectures. It's still the same old day as well for HeiwajimaShizuo, who was currently looking at the lecture on the board with a rather bored expression on his face, he didn't understand the shits that were written on it, numbers, numbers and more numbers it's damaging his brain already. With a sigh he looked at the raven seated beside him. OriharaIzaya, the smartest in guy in class one of the most silent as well, but his smug expressions are pissing Shizuo off. And what ticked him most is the special treatment he's receiving in the class, when there is recitation Izaya is exempted and was given a seat work instead, that is just not fair. He never talks. No he never had any conversations with the said raven he never really did. The raven would just sit on his chair all day and read, study or listening to his iPod, sometimes he saw Shinra talking to him and since Izaya and Shinra are friends, Shizuo and Shinra are friends. The three of them used to hang out, eat lunch together at the roof top, while was Shizuo fuming about why the hell that izaya won't talk to him. He received a letter that day from Izaya saying:

_I don't talk to people I don't trust and seeing you being pissed off by it is also amusing, sorry Shizuo. I don't like people who's glaring at me the whole time. Stupid protozoan_

that did ticked him off stomping through the corridor after the class ended he was headed to the roof top where the said raven was and he will make sure that he will clarify things to this Izaya. Who does he think he is! The fuming blond bumped into none other than his brunette friend.

"Shizuo! where are you going?!"Shinra asked as he saw how fired up the certain blond, Shinra knew better the look that Shizuo was having now.

"your stupid friend here pissing me off, now I need to talk to him!"

"Shizuo no! that… that is impossible"

"why impossible?! Gah never mind Shinra! And don't you dare interfere!" Shizuo gave him a glare before stomping towards the rooftop. Shinrasighed he really and badly need to go and stop Shizuo, but on the other hand he thought it might be good if Shizuo find it out for himself.

Meanwhile in the rooftop a certain raven is listening something on his iPod, it is something he was accustomed to do so, opening his mouth and followed the sounds that was blasting on his ears, he grew more and more frustrated, even how much he tried he never succeeded just one word.. just one word this damn one word he need to voice out thi-

"IZAYA!"

Izaya whipped his head on the doors direction and widen his eyes. _What is he doing here?! _He thought and plugged his earphones out and slid it on his pocket as he stood up he smirked at the blond.

"this note! Im sorry but I don't like the way you taunted me in here" Shizuo began and threw the note in his front. Izaya shrugged, smirk still present on his face.

"tsk! You don't trust me? I don't care! It just pisses me off that you don't talk to me and instead giving me that damn smirk you had right now! It just pisses me off!" Shizuo said slowly making his way to the still shrugging Izaya.

"then I'll make that voice of you come out!" Shizuo lunged forward and threw a punch at the raven, but the smaller male dodged it quickly and tried to flee the scene, but then Shizuo caught his arm and grabbed him pinning the raven's lithe form in the nearest wall. Shizuo did quite pin him harshly on the wall but he never heard any noise, any grunt or groan. Shizuo was rather pissed at this and tightened his grip on the other's neck.

"…" Izaya was silently choking, his faced shown pure pain but never made any sounds, his mouth was opening and closing.

"what? speak! Are you mute!? Come-" Shizuo cut his sentence as the realization dawned him, he made another squeeze on his neck and again no sound came. Shizuo finally loosen his grip and let the smaller male slid through the floor coughing silently and rubbed his neck. Shizuo's heart ached at the sight for some reason, the silent coughing and intake of breath izaya was making he was feeling guilty.

"Izaya, you..you can't speak?"

Said raven looked away and took a pen and paper scribbling something, Shizuo looked down at him before the raven left and ran outside the rooftop slamming the door as he vanished. Shizuo picked the letter.

_Yes! I'm a mute! Are you satisfied now!_

-o-

Shizuo sat down and stared at the raven beside him. After the incident in the rooftop two days ago and Izaya is avoiding him, he really wanted to say sorry about that. After the class ended Shizuo dragged Izaya out the room and took him in the vacant laboratory room.

"Izaya I just-"

_[what do you want? ]  
_

Shizuo was cut off by the screen in his front it was like Celty's PDA, the blond stared at the text and took a deep breath.

"I want to say sorry.."

[_yeah, sure ..whatever]  
_

"im serious, Izaya I didn't want to cause this.." he looked at the mark he left on Izaya's neck and caressed it. The raven blushed at the act and quickly typed into his PDA. _[fine whatever! I forgive you! Don't touch me!] _. Shizuochuckled the raven was too cute when flustered.

"let's start again ok? ImHeiwajimaShizuo and I promise I won't hurt you again like I did two days ago" Shizuo said extending his hand for a handshake. The blonde realized something to days ago, he didn't like seeing Izaya hurt it aches to see him like that, especially when he was the one causing it, he realized two days ago he wanted to be close to Izaya.  
Izaya once again blushed and typed, ever since Shinra introduced Shizuo to him, he already like the blond, he was glad on silently observing him when they eat in the rooftop, but he started to feel uncomfortable when shizuo keep on glaring at him. He thought maybe Shizuo doesn't like him; maybe he was bothered because he doesn't speak. Even when he wanted to he can't, he can't talk to him, and he could just simply stare and look. He doesn't have the plan to tell him he can't speak either, he was toafraid that Shizuo might pity him and avoid him and the response he was receiving now from SHizuo made his heart clench.

_[im OriharaIzaya, nice to meet you]_

after showing Shizuo the text he shook hands with him and smiled.

-o-

Shizuo never felt so contented before and it was because of Izaya, he knew better than that, months of being friends both of them are inseparable. They tend to know each other more and more every day. It was on the first week on January when Shizuo finally had his wish granted.

"come on Izaya! Do it!" Shizuo overheard Shinra and whipped his head to see Izaya frantically typing on his PDA. It was break and they are the only people left in the room.

"oi! What's wrong with you two?"

Shinra dragged the poor raven with him and pushed him in front of Shizuo's desk. "izaya wants to say something "

"yeah what is it?" the blond said and leaned closer at the table.

"you can do it" Shinra whispered and Izaya looked at Shizuo. Shizuo waited for the raven to type something but he didn't, he just stood there and biting his lips, Shizuo waited patiently, looking at Izaya who was opening his mouth and closing them again. "oi izaya what's wro-"

"he.."

Shizuo's instantly widen his eyes as he stood up and strolled towards izaya.

"say it.." he wants to hear it.

"he..he.." Izaya was already fidgeting his shirt and frowned. _Why can't I say this simple word!  
_

"don't push yourself to much Iz, relax and say it.." he needs to hear it.

"he.. he.. hello" izaya smiled and bites his lips. "hel.. hello "

Shizuo hugged the raven and shook him, he was so happy, he never thought that he would ever hear Izaya speaks, and that voice. That cute angelic voice suits him well.

"I thought he could never speak"

"yes, though I discovered just four months ago that he was able to produce sound, so I told him to practice and he finally managed to do so" Shinra chirped happily.

_[it took me three months for that simple word, it's embarrassing]_

"don't be.. you did well, it's a good start, im proud of you." Shizuo said ruffling the raven locks, Izaya blushed at the act and smiled.

"say it again.."

"hell…hello"

_cute _Shizuo thought "what's the new word you are practicing now?"  
Izaya blushed and looked at shinra "it's a surprise Shizuo" with that said the bell rang and the students fled back to the room, Shizuo smiled one last time._ I'll ask him next time._

-o-

The sun was shining brightly and Shizuo can't deny that he had fallen, fallen for izaya, hard and fast he did, all he want to see isIzaya, talk to him, be with him and seeing his lovely face. And today he would ask the raven out for a date and he will confess. There is no backing away, he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door in the rooftop but halted when he heard a voice.

"okay you got that first syllable quite good.." it was Shinra's voice. "okay.. you say Z..ZZZZ"

"S..SSSSH"

"heh…it's not that"

Shizuo smiled izaya was practicing, he heard tapping of screen.

"no, why are you saying that… tsk! You want to know this right?...good then let's practice ..huh?... Izayaim sure he will be happy even if you don't pronounce it right….. good don't worry okay? Then from the start"  
Shizuo was curious what was he practicing today so he stood there and listened.

"Shi…Shi.."

"okay.. zzz"

"Shiss.."

"okay listen.. ShiZZZuo"

"shi..nngh!"!  
Shizuo blushed and peeked at the fuming izaya who can't pronounce the letter Z on his name, his name! it means Izaya was practicing to learn his name?!

"don't worry, this letter is one of your weakness, such as W and V, practice it more and you can do it in no time"

"yo! Shinra! Izaya?"

izaya flinched and blushed as he looked back at Shizuo and was typing frantically _[h-how lhong have youove been there?!]_Shizuo chuckled at the spelling of izaya's sentence.

"no I just came here what are you two doing?"

"practicing!" Shinra chirped before standing up and heading towards the door leaving the two alone. Shizuo smiled, this the part he liked about Shinra he can sense a situation at hand. The blond faced Izaya and picked up the raven's things on the ground and hands it to him. "Iz.. I want to ask you something" Shizuo said as he smiled and took the raven's hand. Izaya tilted his head on the side signalling the other to continue.

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

Izaya blushed up to his ears and Shizuo found it adorable. the raven was still blinking and quickly typed, showing it to Shizuo. _[a…a date?]_. Shizuo smiled and ruffled Izaya's raven locks and nods. "yes.. so.. you ok with it?"

_[of course!]_

"alright then, let's meet on the park tonight okay?"

_[okay]_.

-o-

Shizuo looked around him tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for his date, he blushed at the thought tapping his phone with his index finger he was really anxious. Izayatexted earlier that he was on his way to the park, there were couples everywhere and it made him blushed more. he was going to confess today and that is final, taking a deep breath before he heard a voice.

"he..hello"

Shizuo jerked his head to the side and saw Izaya typing something before shoving it in his face. _[im sorry, did I make you wait?]_, Shizuo was unable to say his reply he was busy studying Izaya, seeing him in deifferent clothes aside from his red shirt and black gakuran. he never saw Izaya wear other than his school uniform and today seeing the raven in different clothes was too cute. Izaya is wearing a black jeans and black long sleeve shirt with a checkered black and white scarf around his neck wrapped twice, his hair was tousled and tossed in random direction probably from running. Now Shizuo felt a bit embarrassed he was just wearing a torn blue jeans and grey shirt white jacket he looks just nothing out of ordinary he thought. But little did he know Izaya was thinking the exact opposite  
_he looks so handsome in casual clothes._Izaya once again tapped the screen and showed it on Shizuo's face who was currently spacing out. _[shizuo? are you ok?]_

"huh? oh yeah im fine, sorry.. you just look so great and cute"

Izaya's small blush tripled and was frantically typing into his PDA _[shut up! It's not true either way what are we going to do now?]_  
Shizuo chuckled and grabbed the raven's hand and dragged him into a café. He planned it all today and seeing the raven enjoying his company, just seeing izaya silently giggle on his lame attempt of joke, actually he wasn't joking but just talking normally and izaya would suddenly laugh, saying _[you are so funny today Shizuo.. you are talking about your pet cat's scratching habit thrice without noticing it]_. Shizuo just laughed at that he sounded so stupid in Izaya's front really. The dinner went smoothly and they are currently back in the park walking near the fountain.

"Iz.."Shizuo started and stopped on his tracks. Izaya stopped and looked at her tilting his head as he waited for shizuo's next words.

"There is something I want to tell you".

Izaya's heart beat sped up as he typed. _[what is it?]  
_Shizuo took a deep breath and took Izaya's both hands and looked at him.

"Iz.. I love you Izaya "

Izaya's blush became tenfold up to his ear and blinked in surprise, his heart racing in an unbelievable speed, he tried to withdrew his hand to type something but Shizuo held it still, locking eyes with Izaya. "you don't have to write it.. I will ask you..do you love me back?"Shizuo asked hoping he would receive a fruitful answer, after a long minute of silence Izaya nodded shyly. The blond's smile was up to his ear if that's possible, he was just too happy at the moment, he can't describe it. And because of too much emotion flowing into his body he pulled the raven close and captured his lips with his own, Izaya was too surprise to move and stayed still, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck and leaned closer, he gasped as he felt the other's tongue licked his lips . the feeling was all to new for him and he just followed what his instincts told him, he parted his lips slowly and felt Shizuo's tongue trespassed into that tempting soft lips of the raven, exploring the hot cavern he was rewarded by a silent moan, he deepens the kiss and was again rewarded with another moan and he heard it quite right.

"nn…" a small and soft whimper the raven made Shizuo smile and parted the kiss for an intake of breath and looked at the mess he had caused the panting and blushing Izaya.

"im sorry, I just… I didn't mean that, maybe you think im taking advantage or such.." he frowned _what am I talking about?_. Izaya was frantically typing in fast rate and showed it to him.

_[eh.. no its fine reallyt! you don't have to say sorry… its. nothing realy.. I don't't minds it]_

Shizuo chuckled at the spelling mistakes izaya made as he yped it was so cute and a very izaya like. With a deep sigh he pulled the raven close to him in a tight embrace. But he winces as the small male pushed him self away from him and typed something.

_[im sorry, i can't voice out what i feel for you.. but i wanted too i really do]_ Izaya hung his head as he showed theblond his response, he felt bad because unlike Shizuo he can't tell him how much he loved him. Sure he could write it but saying what you feel is far more better that reading it. He was about to type again but Shizuo held his hand and smiled.

"it's fine.. i don't really mind as long as you feel the same thing it's alright if you don't say it."  
That offended Izaya, he knew Shizuo just wanted to cheer him up but the blond doesn't understand that he wanted to voice it out he wanted to.. even if it would take him months to practice he will.

"Shi..shi.."  
Shizuo looked at izaya who was oppening his mouth and closing ones again, _ is he trying to say my name?_ The taller man thought and waited for izaya.

"Shiss..ugh!" izaya frowned and clenched his PDA in hand. Shizuo smiled at this and ruffled his raven locks.

"Iz.. its alright.. you can call me Shi, i know you are having hard time pronouncing letter Z"

Izaya blushed and looked at Shizuo with curiousity _how did he know?  
_Shizuo chuckled and answered Izaya's question in mind. "i heard you back in the rooftop." He smiled before he spotted a ice cream stall across the park. "do you want an ice cream?"  
Izaya nodded _[i'll just wait in that bench im a bit tired though...]_

"sure" Shizuo smiled and planted a kiss on the raven's forehead "i'll be back" and with that Shizuo walked towards the ice cream stall.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo chuckled at the spelling mistakes izaya made as he yped it was so cute and a very izaya like. With a deep sigh he pulled the raven close to him in a tight embrace. But he winces as the small male pushed himself away from him and typed something.  
_[im sorry, i can't voice out what i feel for you.. but i wanted too i really do]_ Izaya hung his head as he showed the blond his response, he felt bad because unlike Shizuo he can't tell him how much he loved him. Sure he could write it but saying what you feel is far more better that reading it. He was about to type again but Shizuo held his hand and smiled.  
"it's fine.. i don't really mind as long as you feel the same thing it's alright if you don't say it."  
That offended Izaya, he knew Shizuo just wanted to cheer him up but the blond doesn't understand that he wanted to voice it out he wanted to.. even if it would take him months to practice he will.  
"Shi..shi.."  
Shizuo looked at izaya who was opening his mouth and closing ones again, _ is he trying to say my name?_ The taller man thought and waited for izaya.  
"Shiss..ugh!" izaya frowned and clenched his PDA in hand. Shizuo smiled at this and ruffled his raven locks.  
"Iz.. its alright.. you can call me Shi, i know you are having hard time pronouncing letter Z"  
Izaya blushed and looked at Shizuo with curiousity _how did he know?  
_Shizuo chuckled and answered Izaya's question in mind. "i heard you back in the rooftop." He smiled before he spotted an ice cream stall across the park. "do you want an ice cream?"  
Izaya nodded _[i'll just wait in that bench im a bit tired though...]_  
"sure" Shizuo smiled and planted a kiss on the raven's forehead "i'll be back" and with that Shizuo walked towards the ice cream stall. He was so happy that he can't explain how giddy he was. Izaya was his finally and no one could take him away from him. Paying the man on the stall he took the ice cream, both strawberry flavoured.  
"hey Iz I bo…. Izaya?" he tilted his head as he saw the bench where the raven should have is vacant. Looking at the bench and to the park he felt a sudden wave of worry when he spotted the discarded scarf of izaya, dropping the treats he ran and fetch the cloth clenching it tightly.  
"IZAYA!"

"IZAYA!"  
Izaya heard Shizuo's voice and tried to scream "….." but none would get out.  
"ahh.. someone is looking for you Orihara-kun~" one of male said as he gripped Izaya's hands tight above his head. Izaya knew him he was from his school he looked around to see that a group of seniors is the one responsible for dragging him in this abandoned alley. Izaya fought but his chances of escape was futile.  
"yeah.. why don't you call for him?" the other one said and lifted the raven's face. "oh I forgot you can't speak", they all laughed.  
"go on scream.. too bad we won't be able to hear your cries" the leader said as he ran his hand underneath the raven's black shirt. Izaya closed his eyes in disgust, when his jeans were being unbuttoned. "you know I have always wanted you since I saw you in the opening ceremony" he hissed and licked the raven's neck.  
"IZAYA!"  
Izaya's eyes shot open.  
"tsk! Your boyfriend is so damn noisy! Anyway he won't hear you right.." he smirked and continued his task on licking at the raven's neck while the others jeered at the act and was also starting to touch izaya here and there. Tears were threatening to spill on his eyes. "shi.."  
"IZAYA! WHERE ARE YOU!"  
"shi.." Izaya clenched his fist as he trembled. "shiz.. "  
"SHIZUO!"

"SHIZUO!"  
Shizuo's head shot right to a certain direction, he heard his name and he was sure that it was Izaya's voice, running towards where he heard the voice he ran into an abandoned alley, he ran as fast as he could following the straight alley until he turned to left and saw the most raging scene. Izaya was pinned against the brick wall with three men touching izaya where 'he' should be the one doing so. Upon seeing Izaya's trembling and crying frame he grabbed the nearest thing he could pick unfortunately the heaviest as well, he grabbed the concrete stab and hurled it above his head.  
"YOU DO NOT DARE TO TOUCH WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS WHAT IS MINE!"  
and with that said the concrete past his seniors head before dragging the one with red hair and threw him in the brick wall. He grabbed the second one and punched him, sending the male flying across the alley. With raging fury he faced the leader his anger was above the clouds itself, he never felt this fury before the rage was too blinding, he didn't care anymore. The leader stared at Shizuo with wide eyes he grabbed a metal tube and hit Shizuo's head with it without hesitation. Izaya's eyes widen and saw Shizuo froze, blood starts to trickle down his forehead but he didn't mind it, in fact he grabbed the tube and crushed it with his bare hands.  
"mo..monster!" the leader growled as Shizuo took the tube away from him.  
"you should have known better than awaken a sleeping monster" with that said Shizuo growled and raised the tube up his head ready to make a fatal blow, but he stopped when he felt a light tug on his pants. Shizuo looked back and down to see Izaya holding his pants with a pleading face.  
"Shi.." he shook his head _I don't want you to become a murderer_ izaya wished to say those words. Shizuo looked at izaya then to the leader.  
"go away and don't show your face to me ever again" and with that said the leader fled the scene away. Shizuo looked down at Izaya once more, his anger starting to cool down, looking at the vulnerable raven, his hair was tousled and he was a mess, the zipper on his jeans were down and he was crying. Shizuo sank on the ground and hugged izaya tightly, but he was also watching his strength as he did so. He promised that nobody could take Izaya away, yet he just turned his back and he almost lost his little raven.  
"im sorry.. izaya…" he chanted as he hugged the raven not wanting to let go, Izaya on the other hand clung to him for his dear life as he silently sobbed, small whimpers escaped his lips as he grasped Shizuo's shirt.  
"im so sorry Izaya I should have not left you" shizuo murmured. Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself so that he was able to calm izaya down, and they stayed like that for minutes.

-o-

The next following months Izaya and Shizuo already buried those memory, and Shizuo haven't seen those three bugs that harassed izaya. They kept their relation to themselves not even Shinra knew but of course the witty bespectacled teen noticed it already.  
"my, my aren't you both going to tell me what's really happening?" Shinra said while they were having lunch in the rooftop, Shizuo sweat dropped while izaya bit his chopstick and looked at Shizuo as if asking permission if he would say anything. "this is so unfair, why don't you admit it already… you are keeping it a secret to me… TO ME" Shinra continued his whining and Shizuo rubbed his ear in annoyance.  
"agh! Fine yes we are.. Izaya's my boyfriend, happy!?"  
Shinra gaped and looked at the blushing raven beside Shizuo.  
"really izaya?! Since when!?"  
"two months ago"  
Izaya flinched and nods as he looked at Shizuo, the blond chuckled and wrapped his arms around his little raven and pulled him closer. Izaya blushed and smiled, not getting used at the affection Shizuo was showing him in front of other people even if it was Shinra.  
"ehh.. what's that Izaya your blushing like a girl~" Shinra teased.  
Izaya was frantically typing and shoved it on Shinra's face. _[I AM NOT! AND STOP TEASING!]  
_Shinra laughed and continued eating "okay, okay don't yell" he smiled and looked at the two in his front who was all now sitting close together. _Finally Izaya…how long did you wish for this.._  
the three were interrupted by the bell and looked at each other.  
"well we have no class after lunch right?" Shinra smiled and looked at the frowning Shizuo.  
_[what's wrong?]_  
"im sorry Iz, there's something I need to do" with that he gathered his things and kissed the raven on his forehead "I love you Iz"  
_[I love you too]_ Shizuo ruffled his hair and stood up heading to the door. Izaya locked his gaze at the blond who vanished in closed door, then he frowned and continued to eat. Shinra who was looking at him blinked. "Izaya are you alright?"  
_[im fine]  
_"what a liar come on tell me.."  
_[can I ask you a favour?]  
_"of course anything!" Shinra smiled and blinked as he read the next words Izaya wrote. "heh! Are you sure? This might take long and its hard."  
_[I don't care I want to do it.. please.]  
_"okay fine"

-o-

"iz? Shizuo called as he strolled towards the raven bringing a sandwich and stood beside Izaya. Izaya on the other hand had been busy listening to his iPod closing his eyes as he continued to listen. Shizuo growled, this past few days Izaya always use his free time to listen on that damn iPod of his, seriously his getting jealous of it.  
"iz? Izaya?" he poked the raven's shoulder as he looked at him. Izaya looked up at him and took off his earphones and started to type.  
_[sorry Shizuo I didn't notice you there]  
_"you keep on listening on that, what is it? Im getting jealous to an inanimate object that caught more of your attention" Shizuo rubbed his head and sat beside izaya. The raven blushed and quickly typed.  
_[idiot! Im just practicing, I want to learn how to speak]_  
"I know that, but don't push yourself to much, you will in time okay? Don't rush" he smiled and ruffled his raven locks another thing that makes the raven flustered. Looking around Shizuo noticed no one was around it's already late in the afternoon everyone went home except the certain raven who preferred to stay. With a smirk Shizuo leaned closer and poked Izaya's shoulder.  
"hey iz.."  
As Izaya turned to face him he was greeted by a pair of lips that was on his own, blinking and looking around the room he realized that Shizuo was already kissing him, his eyes shut and returned the kiss they always share, the warm and tingling feeling that always makes Izaya's blood rush quickly to his brain, it always makes him so complete. Shizuo lifted izaya to the table and placed his upper body there as he slid a hand under the raven's shirt and caressed the smooth skin, izaya gasped and Shizuo used this to slip his tongue into that hot cavern that he really loves to explore. Deepening the already deep kiss Izaya coudn"t help but moan into Shizuo's mouth as his body leaned closer and didn't noticed that he was already bucking his hips into shizuo. a low chuckle was emitted In Shizuo's throat as he pulled back, looking at the blushing and panting raven in his front.  
"someone's seemed to be excited" Shizuo commented as he rubbed the hardening bulge on the raven's pants.  
"nn.." izaya blushed in a deeper shade of red, shizuo touching him like this never crossed his mind all they did was make out sessions and they didn't gone too far from that, izaya looked at Shizuo and the lustful stare the blond was giving.  
"izaya do you want more?" Shizuo asked before diving into the raven's delicate neck. Izaya nods and wrapped his hands around the blond's neck and gasps as he felt the bite the other was making. Upon Izaya's approval Shizuo continued to lick and suck on the spot that he marked, his hand slowly snaking down the raven's front when….  
"Izaya! Shizuo! there….you…are…"  
a dumbfounded Shinra stood in the doorway looking at his two friends, Izaya struggling on the small table while Shizuo hovered at him and they are making out- no almost going all the way to-  
"WHAT THE FUCK SHINRA!" Shizuo roared and gave his friend the most deadly glare he could muster, Izaya stood up immediately with an embarrass face.  
_[SHINRA YOU IDIOT!]  
_"sorry! Sorry ! I didn't notice you guys.. I guess I should leave?"  
_[no it's fine, Shizuo I need to go with Shinra today for check-up, what to come?]  
_Shizuo frowned and shook his head, "I can't today im sorry I need to go home soon, my mon is expecting me early, im sorry Iz" he said ruffled Izaya's hair as the raven blushed and pecked a kiss on his cheek.  
_[ok then!]_

As they walked out of the school Shizuo really want to go with Izaya, something was really telling him to go with them. "I think I better go with you" he said as the stood to the direction where Shinra's house is. Izaya shook his head and smiled  
_[it's fine, your mom will be mad you know] _  
"ugh.. but I don't want to part yet~" he said and pouts as he ran his hand on his hair and sighed. "fine, fine" he smiled and kissed Izaya as he headed to the other direction and waved goodbye. Izaya blushed and smiled as he and shinra headed to shinra's house.  
"hmm.. im really sorry about earlier I didn't mean to interrupt like that, I ruined your first~" Shinra tease light blushed went on Izaya's cheeks s typed something showing it to Shinra  
_[mention it once again I'll make sure you will regret it!] _Izaya smiled and skipped beside Shinra, he was so happy just by seeing Shizuo. he became more alive when he was with the blond. Stretching his arms up the air before he stopped when he heard familiar voices.

"there is no way im going with Ichiko, damn that monster almost killed me"  
"yeah, I thought that pretty boy can't speak? Hell he even screamed"  
Izaya's eyes widen as he continued to listen to them, he stopped walking while Shinra proceeded not noticing he was alone. Hiding behind a vending machine he listened again while two of the seniors talked in an alley way.  
"he said he wanted revenge, I wanted too but man I doubt he can jab that knife into that blond"  
Izaya gasped and was about to leave when the last words made his sweat drop.  
"heh! He said he poisoned the knife"  
hearing the conversation Izaya ran back to where he came from, ran back to the direction to Shizuo's house before he heard Shinra yelled his name asking where he was going, but the sound of Shinra's voice were just air into him, his goal is to go and save Shizuo or warn him. Pushing himself further as he ran he stopped the blond lazily walking with his hands on his pockets, looking around he noticed the guy called ichiko on the next block, with his heart beating so fast he ran desperately. "shi.."  
"shizuo!"

Shizuo looked back and saw izaya running towards him before the raven threw himself at Shizuo and hugged him tight grasping his shirt before he felt izaya's body jerked.  
"oi? What's wrong iz? Did you miss me already?" he smiled as izaya cupped his face close to him as if he was trying to get shizuo's attention to him all alone. Izya smiled, caressing his thumb on Shizuo's cheeks and opened his mouth.  
"shi.."  
"shis..shizu ..o" he smiled "i.. l..love..yo..y..you"  
Shizuo saw the faint blush on izaya's cheeks and he ran his hand on the raven's back until he felt a sticky liquid, lifting his hand he widen his eyes as he saw crimson, his hands were covered with blood he pried himself into izaya's hold on his cheeks and looked at izaya's back a blade was driven deep into it.  
"Izaya!" Shizuo started to panic as he looked at izaya.  
"shi.."  
"shh.. don't talk okay everything will be fine" Shizuo assured as he held izaya looking around for help he fumbled on his phone and dialled Shinra's number.  
"love you…I " Izaya smiled again and reached for his iPod and handed it to Shizuo, tears started to spill their way when shizuo stared at the auburn eyes slowly closing, leaning closer he pressed his lips into izaya's pale and trembling lips.

"I….. Love…..you….. I love you" Shizuo gripped the ipod on his hand, it was Shinra's voice pronounching each syllable of the words, there was nothing else in the device aside from the "I love you" being said in a different way. _Is this what you are practicing, listening to this over and over again._ Shizuo clenched his fist as he stared at the small device on his large hands, reminded him izaya of how small and fragile his little raven was, of how bright and wonderful his smile and silent giggles, of how beautiful his red eyes were or how soft his lips were. Shiuzo gripped his hair as he looked up in the sky. _ I didn't even responded to him, I could have at least said I love you too_. As he listened to the continues playing of I love you on the earphones closing his eyes as he listened it was izaya's trembling and stuttering voice was the one he heard. Fumbling the small device he pressed record.

_I don't know if id be happy because I heard your sweet voice  
but I will never forget you, I don't know how or when or if I could, you always say that you wanted to tell me that you love me through your voice, and I say its fine because im satisfied just by reading it, but I won't lie to myself that I really want to hear you say you love me, maybe I'll be the happiest person alive if that happened seeing your flushed face and listening to your sweet voice saying you love me,  
but then… how could I be happy now?...  
When the day you finally said I love you…  
is the day were I finally lost you…_


End file.
